


To Birth or Not To Birth

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: One Big Happy Family [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Tucker learns that he's pregnant after a science experiment goes horribly right.For the scientists.





	To Birth or Not To Birth

**Author's Note:**

> These little one shots will be connected to the main story, usually snippets I don't know how to fit into the main story. Some will be short, others long.

Tucker was acting weird. Granted, he always acted weird, but he was acting weirder than usual. He wouldn't sit down and he kept playing with the hem of his shirt. It was the expression on his face, though, that worried Wash the most.

The man was always so confident, wearing a stupid grin on his face at all times, except now. Now he looked scared, like he'd just learned he was going to be evicted or that he only had a couple days to live. He bounced from one leg to the other, incapable of getting comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Wash asked, his voice full of concern at his friend's face.

"Yeah, get on with it," Grif snapped, "my show's about to start!"

"I..." Tucker started, but couldn't get anything else out. He looked like he was going to be sick, so Wash finally stood and pushed him into a chair, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you're going to vomit. Do you need a cup of water?" Tucker shook his head, his eyes distant. "Please, Tucker, talk to us, what's going on?"

"It feels like a bad dream," Tucker said, his voice a tad hysterical, breaking, on the verge of a breakdown. "I can't believe it's true, but..."

"But what?"

"But I heard it."

Wash looked at everyone else in the room, everyone sitting up straighter in their chairs. Even Sarge looked interested, morbidly facinated.

"Heard what?" Carolina asked.

"I heard the heartbeat."

Wash tilted his head, confused, trying to make Tucker look at him,  _really_ look at him. "What heartbeat?" he asked, finally just turning Tucker's face toward him. "What's going on Tucker?"

Tucker gripped his arms, like he was trying to ground himself, or gauge if this was reality, or both, Wash couldn't tell. He noticed Tucker's eyes were filled with tears, like he was trying to force them back. "Tucker, breathe."

"They drugged me and put me under," Tucker said softly, his voice a whisper. "Then they implanted it in me."

"Who did? Implanted you with what?"

"I don't know, some men in white coats. They...I don't know how, but they put a baby in me."

Silence followed the statement, no one knowing what to say. Tucker just kept repeating "I heard the heartbeat, I heard the heartbeat,", his voice getting more and more hysterical each time he said it. Wash pulled him closer, letting him cry into his shoulder. He was scared.

"There's going to be a baby?" Donut asked. "Wow, this is great news!"

"Hey, as long as I don't have to do anything, I don't care," Grif replied, flipping the channel on the TV.

"There's not gonna be a baby," Church deadpanned, "Tucker's a guy, he can't have a baby."

"But he just said he heard the heartbeat," Carolina pointed out. "I doubt he would just make that up."

"It was a dream," Church insisted.

Tucker shook his head, pulling away from Wash and pulling out a folder and handed it to Church. The entire time he had a firm grip on one of Wash's hands. Church opened the folder and looked through the papers, shaking his head the entire time. He handed it to Carolina, who also went through it, her eyes widening at each page she looked at.

"Okay, so I guess we need to get you ready to have a baby," she commented. Church mumbled under his breath, still in denial.

Wash saw the look of horror on Tucker's face and bit his lip. Everyone around them seemed to be excitedly talking about the prospect, though Sarge seemed to be disparaging the idea, constantly throwing insults at Tucker. On the other hand, Tucker seemed horrified at the prospect. That wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how he felt.

"Tucker," Wash called, "if you're worried about this, we can go to Dr. Grey, see what she can do." That caught Tucker's attention, and silenced the rest of the room again.

"You mean remove the baby?" Tucker asked. Wash shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

The room erupted again, most people insisting that life is beautiful and should be protected. Caboose was screaming about how much he hated babies and Tucker, so he would double hate Tucker's baby. The entire time, Tucker just looked at Wash like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I can choose?" he asked softly, to Wash alone.

"You can," Wash replied. "This could be dangerous for you. Your body's not meant to carry a baby, we don't know what will happen to you. But if you want to carry to term, we'll make sure you get the best care we can. It's up to you."

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't have to know right now," Wash assured, gripping his hand comfortingly. "Take some time to think about it." Tucker nodded, letting himself be pulled into another. "We'll be here no matter what you choose to do."

"Thanks," Tucker said softly. "I think I need a nap." He ignored what everyone was saying as Wash helped him up to his room to sleep.


End file.
